Ricordi
by Kiosyato
Summary: Perdu dans le village de son enfance, Xanxus revoit tout ce qu'il a vécu. Des souvenirs plus ou moins teintés d'une folie certaine... /!\ Angst


I'm not dead ! Juste occuppée à autre chose. Mais c'est une fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment donc voilà !

C'est du angst un peu bizarre, donc... A ne pas lire si vous déprimez ! XD

**BGM** : Yuna's ballad, Eternity~~memory of lightwaves (encore... XD)

Titre = "Souvenirs" en italien

* * *

><p><strong>Ricordi<strong>

_"La femme pleure, elle a encore oublié_

_Où était son bébé, où était son pauvre bébé !_

_La femme pleure, elle soupire et elle attend_

_Le jour fatidique où elle verra son enfant !"_

Marcher, marcher.

Encore, encore.

Que faire d'autres dans ce lieu grisâtre et morne ? Dans ce petit village d'Italie, perdu et sans attache, comme un conte de fées un peu trop dépressives ?

L'homme arpentait les rues pavées, regardant droit devant lui, ne souhaitant pas succomber aux souvenirs, malins, vicieux, qui se terraient un peu partout.

Avait-il peur ? Fuyait-il ? Ou au contraire, avançait-il vers quelque chose de plus concrêt, plus dur encore que l'Oubli qu'il s'évertuait d'entretenir ?

L'homme brun à la carrure imposante se sentait pourtant fébrile en ces lieux. Un endroit où le temps semblait suspendu, où les aiguilles des vieux coucous ne tournaient plus depuis un bon moment. Les femmes sentaient la poussière. Les hommes empestaient le temps passé, la vieille vignasse que plus personne n'envient. Et les enfants... Ah, les enfants... Ils avaient grandi. Ou pire, d'autres étaient nés, de nouvelles générations de futurs spectres, blessés, couleurs sépia.

Et pourtant, pour Xanxus, il y avait autre chose que tout ça. Au-dessus de ces odeurs, au-dessus de ce que le commun des mortels pouvaient ressentir, il y avait ces parfums d'enfance qui l'enrobaient, ces visions du passé qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts, uniques à lui-même. C'était... les ennemis les plus coriaces qu'il n'ait eut à affronter.

Il ignorait la foule, continuant à marcher dans ce village hanté de son propre fantôme. Le fantôme d'un enfant aux coudes erraflés, au regard courroucé et brûlant de vie. Le chef de la Varia ne voulait pas le voir, encore moins lui parler. Alors pourquoi continuait-il à marcher ? Que cherchait-il ?

**"Les Vongolas sont encore au pouvoir... C'est pas prêt de s'arrêter...**

**- On ne sera donc jamais libérés de cette foutue mafia ?"**

Il tourna les yeux vers les deux ivrognes prés de lui, plus rouge de colère que de boisson, même si ils devaient sans doute s'être adonner aux plaisirs de la bouteille pour débiter de tels idioties.

Il ne fallait pas les tuer, en tout cas, pas tout de suite. Le petit garçon qu'il était n'aurait pas aimé cela, tout du moins, pas dans son village.

Les minutes défilaient, uniquement pour lui, tandis qu'il continuait sa route au-travers des ruelles, surplombées de corniches brisées, de vieilles batîsses aux poutres branlantes, de fenêtres cassées où quelques paires d'yeux curieux tentaient de capter son regard rougeoyant. Ce village semblait infini, il s'étirait, longuement, longuement, à chaque pas effectué. La fatigue ne l'attaquait pas, elle était beaucoup moins puissante que tout ce qu'il l'entourait.

Xanxus s'arrêta, ferma les yeux, baissa la tête, tentant de reprendre un peu de conscience. Geste qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était seul. Ses subordonnées se moqueraient bien de lui si il le voyait ainsi. Peut-être pas tous...

Les paupières closes, il se rappela. Les bruits du vieux carrousel, les femmes à la voix de crécelle qui chantaient, chantaient... cette comptine macabre.

_"Femme, femme, ne pleure plus !_

_Il n'y a plus aucune raison !_

_Femme, femme, ne pleure plus !_

_Il est rentré à la maison !_

_Il est rentré à la maison !"_

Il rouvrit les yeux, alertés par ce couplet, tout ses sens harrassés par ces voix d'antant. Mais peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû...

Devant lui, une bicoque. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Ces vieilles teintures pourpres, ces portes sorties de leurs gonds, ces tuiles menaçantes où les filets d'eau de pluie s'insinuaient comme des serpents voraces de santé fragile... Rien n'avait changé depuis son enfance. Tout avait était teinté de gris, c'est tout.

Et peut-être... qu'Elle aussi, avait été teintée. Mais que, comme cette maison, elle était toujours là.

L'hésitation le mordit à la gorge. Xanxus, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, n'osa pas franchir le cap entre la folie et son esprit sain. Il observa longuement l'endroit, sans trop y croire, avant de se décider.

Il entra. Plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Mais la sérénité l'avait quitté, pour laisser place à la Peur.

La plus grande de toutes ses Peurs.

Elle tourna les yeux vers lui. Ses traits tirés, plissés, esquissèrent une mine incrédule et un peu surprise. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus qu'un amas de fils décousus, emmêlés et sales. Elle en avait sans doute oublié l'existence.

Mais quelque chose en elle subsistait. Oh oui, ce regard doux et tendre qu'elle avait toujours eu, avec qui que ce soit. Ce même regard que le bras-droit du chef assassin lui adressait parfois intimement. Ce regard de compassion que le vieillard, gravé au plus profond du coeur de Xanxus, lui avait lancé avant de le sceller sous glace.

Ce même que Xanxus cherchait parfois désespérément dans les yeux de quiconque croisant son chemin.

Il lui avait manqué. Tout ce qu'elle était lui avait manqué.

**"Bonjour... ? Que... Que voulez-vous ?"**

Xanxus n'osait bouger, de peur de briser cette vision dont il doutait de l'existence. Elle semblait si épuisée, comme si sa venue était la seule chose qu'elle espérait. Comme un dernier espoir.

Xanxus la laissa bouger, n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. De fins tremblements parcouraient son échine tandis qu'elle se leva lentement, allant vers lui, une ombre de sourire sur son vieux visage.

**"Mais... C'est incroyable... Oh, que vous êtes beau..."**

Elle se sentait jeune et perdu dans ce regard carmin.

**"... Aussi beau que mon fils... Vous lui ressemblez tellement..."**

Elle se sentait mère et pucelle à la fois.

**"Il va bientôt revenir, vous savez ! Il est si petit, il s'est enfui, mais il va revenir !"**

Les tremblements perdurent. La peur aussi.

La mère de Xanxus passe alors sa main rèche et froide sur la joue du Varia, la caresse avec une volupté fantômatique. Son regard si tendre s'assombrit, elle ne comprend plus.

**"Il est si petit... si gentil... mon gentil petit garçon..."**

Xanxus ne peut plus reculer, perdu dans ce temps rompu pour l'esprit fou de sa mère.

**"J'aimerais qu'il devienne aussi calme que vous... Il est très turbulent, vous savez ! Mais... Parler, enfin ! Dites-moi qu'il va revenir !"**

Ses propos n'ont plus de sens, elle s'éloigne légèrement et donne, de sa faible force, un coup de poing vain contre l'épaule du Varia. Elle non plus ne peut plus reculer, désormais.

**"Il est parti, il ne m'aimait plus... Ou est-ce moi qui ne l'aimait plus ?... Je l'ai donné... au diable... Mon enfant... !"**

Diable, démon. Elle ne pouvait pas dire mieux. Au fond de lui, Xanxus conservait une part de rancune envers sa mère. Mais comment pouvait-elle réapparaître devant une telle scène de pitié ? Le démon qu'il était devenu... Même lui ne pouvait résister.

La femme tomba à genoux mollement, étouffant une toux sèche de plusieurs années. Xanxus sembla récouvrer conscience et se pencha doucement vers elle, plantant ses yeux rouges dans les siens, presque vides.

_Non, ne t'en va pas !_

**"... Il va revenir... n'est-ce pas... ?**

**- ... Oui... Il est... déjà en route."**

Les mots de Xanxus retombent dans l'espace silencieux, comme si ils n'avaient jamais existés. Le temps s'écoule, au final. La femme sourit une dernière fois, appuyée contre lui, ignorant les spasmes agitant doucement son corps frêle.

Ses forces conservées avec difficulté au fil des années la quittent, prises dans l'étau temporelle des mortels.

Il ne bouge pas. Xanxus ne peut pas bouger. Les derniers mots de sa mères résonnent, et les souvenirs attaquent, plus fort que tout, tandis qu'il sert contre lui le cadavre encore chaud d'une vitalité subtilement distillée. Il fixe un point devant lui, il cherche l'inconnu, l'inconnu qui pourrait le sauver de ses visions cauchemardesques de son passé heureux auprés d'Elle, auprés de la Folie incarnée.

Les bribes de la chanson reviennent, mais ce ne sont plus les femmes qui s'épandent gracieusement en tonalités, c'est une voix de petit garçon, brun, encore très jeune, teinté de soleil dans une époque bien plus belle que celle-ci. Le sang ne l'a pas encore souillé. Le froid ne l'a pas encore mordu, la rage ne l'a pas encore consummé. Et le petit garçon chante, chante à pleine voix la fin de cette comptine locale, faisant sourire sa mère qui le tient par la main :

_"Maman, regarde-moi !_

_Je suis rentré, je ne partirai plus !_

_Je ne partirai plus sans toi !_

_Je ne partirai plus sans toi !_

_**Ti amo Madre !**"_

L'homme adulte frémit à ces belles paroles innocentes, succombant à la représailles de ces réminiscences enfouies. Il tressaute, éloignant ses larmes inexistantes, et sert la dépouille beaucoup plus fort. Sa voix est brisée, elle chuchote des mots graves, en perdition. Tout comme lui.

**"Ma... man..."**

Qu'ils partent tous. Il n'y a qu'un moyen de les tuer définitivement.

Ces souvenirs malingres...

Ces souvenirs... parasites.

Qu'ils brûlent dans l'enfer d'un coeur à l'abandon.

Un coeur... de petit garçon orphelin.

* * *

><p><strong>"Booooss ? Où êtes-vous ?<strong>

**- Nous n'aurions jamais dû venir dans cette région..."**

Squalo soupirait, grave, à la recherche de son supérieur à l'instar de ses compagnons. Il savait mieux que personne ce que ce village représentait pour lui, et pourtant, au détour d'une mission, ils furent forcer de se rendre dans ces contrées maudites.

Xanxus avait disparu depuis maintenant deux jours, en errance dans les lieux, portés par une transe inconnue.

Mais Squalo avait peur, à son tour. Peur qu'il ne lui soit arriver quelque chose.

**"Là ! Regardez !"**

Belphegor avait pointé le doigt vers une maison en flammes, à quelques mètres d'eux. Le feu, animé d'une volonté propre semblait démon au-dessus de la batisse en ruines calcinées. Le brasier se répandait rapidement, attaquant les passants, dévorant les maisons aux alentours dans une tornade de sang et de brûlures.

Et au milieu de tout cela, il vivait. Son regard sang plus dur qu'une pierre tombale, des sillons de larmes sèches sur son visage.

**"Xanxus !"'**

Le chef de la Varia tourna les yeux vers ses compagnons, vers la voix de Squalo qui l'avait appellé, au bord du désespoir.

**"Ne reste pas là ! Reviens !"**

Revenir ? Mais où ? Vers eux ?

Vers lui ?

Vers ce feu ardent ?

Vers son présent ?

Vers son avenir ?

Peu importe.

Il se remit à marcher lourdement, bravant les flammes qu'il avait lui-même crée.

Ces flammes dont il était le maître.

Il avança vers Squalo, et soutint son regard avec gravité. A la recherche de la tendresse.

Il n'y trouve rien d'autre que de la peur. Jamais Squalo n'avait vu son chef dans cet état.

Xanxus le dépassa et marcha vers la sortie du village, laissant le squale tomber à genoux sous une telle pression.

Il ne se retourna pas, et fredonna avec douceur, les yeux tournés vers le ciel gris cendre, une composition qu'il avait écrite étant seul et reclu dans le manoir des Vongolas, sur le même air que son enfance, mais aux paroles différentes de celle de son enfance.

_"Colère et flammes, folie et drame,_

_Regarde-les, observe-les danser pour toi._

_Ils effacent tout, brûleront tout ce que tu souhaites oublier à nouveau._

_Regarde-les, adule-les._

_Et pleure la Mort de ce que tu as été."_


End file.
